


Now I'll Never Know If I Was Triangles

by korasami



Category: Atlantis (UK TV), Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adric - Freeform, Atlantis, Complete crack, Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Now I'll Never Know If I Was Triangles, OTP: Adric/Pythagoras, earthshock, implied Adric/Pythagoras, okay I'm not sorry, please never take this seriously, post-Earthshock, pre-Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adric's Badge of Mathematical Excellence intrigues Pythagoras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'll Never Know If I Was Triangles

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know what came over me.

Adric was struggling. He tried to shout for help. Alas, he was underwater. Salt water gushed onto his tongue, which was disgusting. Swimming to the surface was difficult while clutching on to the heavy belt of his late brother, but Adric tried nonetheless. It was a very trying task, and soon Adric felt his arms begin to go weak. Additionally, Adric felt very lightheaded because he was still underwater.

  
How had Adric gotten underwater? He had been in a spaceship as it crashed down to Earth. He should be as dead as the dinosaurs right now, yet he was (albeit barely) alive. Suddenly, his Badge of Mathematical Excellence, which should have been with the Doctor, began to glow. He then was quickly surrounded by an air bubble.

“What on Earth is this?” Adric asked, assuming he was indeed on Earth.

“I am a child of the TARDIS,” a cackling voice screeched, a voice that the badge seemed to be emitting.

“What do you mean?” Adric asked, slowly and with dramatic flair.

The voice laughed. “I was worn in the TARDIS, therefore I am part Time Lord. Didn’t you know that?”

Shaking his head, Adric frowned. “How can you help me get to the surface?”

“Someone will come for you soon,” the voice assured. “I will help you survive until then.”

Adric nodded, then began to wait.

* * *

Pythagoras was swimming in the ocean for a mathematical reason. The angles that form off of the waves are amazing. You have to experience it to live.

All of a sudden, Pythagoras looked under water and saw something glowing. It has five triangles on it, which excited the mathematician.

“Triangles,” he said in Ancient Greek, then dived under water. Luckily, he knew how to open his eyes in the salt water. He saw a gorgeous young man in odd clothing curled up under the water. The man was clutching a belt. His eyes were closed, and Pythagoras worried that he was dead. He grabbed the belt and pulled the man up. Pythagoras was uncannily strong so he was able to do this.

By the time they got back to the shore, the man was breathing again. Good.

“Hello,” Pythagoras said awkwardly. “My name is Pythagoras.” He said it in Ancient Greek, but Adric’s Badge of Mathematical Excellence translated it into whatever language Alzurians speak, just like the TARDIS.

“I’m Adric,” Adric said, coughing a bit. “It is very nice to meet you.”

Pythagoras blushed. “I like your badge.”

“Oh,” Adric said. “Thank you. It’s a Badge for my Mathematical Excellence.”

The triangle mathematician’s face lit up. “You like maths, too?”

The teenaged-looking mathematician’s face lit up, too. “I do! I love maths.”

“Well, I am very interested in triangles,” Pythagoras confessed.

“Really?” Adric whimpered.

“Yeah!” Pythagoras roared.

The two began to talk for awhile, mostly about CPCTC, but other stuff, too. They realized how much they had in common. Adric also realized how attractive his savior was. Soon there was a possibility that it would begin to get dark soon.

“It will be getting dark soon,” Pythagoras said. “We should make camp for the night.”

“Camp?” Adric asked. “Why don’t we just go back to your house?”

Pythagoras looked at him funny. “It would take thirty minutes to get back to Atlantis on foot. There are oodles of bandits in the small yet dense forest we would need to cross to get home.”

“Oh, alright!” Adric said.

“Goodnight,” Pythagoras said, wishing Adric would love him.

“Where do we get stuff for the camp?” Adric asked, looking around him.

“It’s all on that horse over there,” Pythagoras said. “But I only have enough for one. It’s really hot out, otherwise I’d suggest we share.”

“Why can’t we share :(?” Adric asked, pouty face.

“We don’t need to share body heat. It’s only logical that we sleep fifty steps away from each other.”

Adric smiled a dazzling smile. “Oh, okay. Alright. Goodnight!”

Little did Pythagoras know, Adric wanted Pythagoras to love him, too.


End file.
